


Heirjacked, or how I stopped worrying and learned to love my d&d fantrolls

by Ad7Astra



Series: Heirjacked [1]
Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: 14 troll session, Alternia is Terrible, Alternia-Focused, Alternian Empire, Classism, Fantasy Racism, Gen, Multi, SGRUB Fan Session, Sexism, Transphobia, all the warnings that come with alternia including but not limited too, eventually, please tell me if I should add more tags ;-;, this my first work!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad7Astra/pseuds/Ad7Astra
Summary: 13 trolls try and navigate Alternia,The Paladin, Loyal to crown and countryThe Fighter, Desperate for recognitionThe Wizard, Spellbinding to allThe Warlock, Banished and cunningThe Cleric, Guardian of life and deathThe Sorcerer, Charming and brightThe Druid, Ever patientThe Barbarian, Ever stagnantThe Monk, Lost yet foundThe Ranger, Defender of the equalThe Bard, Speaker of slivered tonguesThe Rogue, Both in Shadow and in lightAnd The Artificer, A relic from forgotten times.All is well. Well, well for Alternia.Until one more hatches.The Mystic.Then everything is turned upside down.





	1. Act 1 Scene 1, or A Rather Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my personal project, Heirjacked! I hope you enjoy it, and if you have any comments or concerns please leave them below.

A young troll is fast asleep in his respiteblock, blowing bubbles in a comfortable looking Recuperacoon. Unknown to him, however, he has slept through quite a few important things today, so perhaps he should wake up. However as a disembodied narrative, I have no power over his rest cycles. However, his lusus does. 

** Shieldbug: Help Him Rise => **

It seems that his Shieldbug Lusus has knocked over this young troll’s cocoon, causing him to tumble out and slide across his slicked floor. Damn, now he has to clean up all this shit. At least we can get an introduction out of him now.

** Enter Name => Terminal Sleepybitch **

Empress above, you’re hilarious. Do you do standup? Seriously you’re a reeaaaaal frond hinge slapper. Clearly, you have no time for this comedic hoofshittery. Try again.

** Enter Name => Mynari Aeneas **

Now that’s better. Jackass.

** Mynari: Check Husktop for the Time => **

Oh. Oh fuck. It’s already two thirty??? HOW?

** Mynari: Introduce Yourself Before Going batshit => **

FINE FINE FINE! Your name as previously stated is MYNARI AENEAS. And as you have recently figured out, you have GREATLY OVERSLEPT. You have missed THREE KEY EVENTS and are now going to have to HOOF IT TO THE BREEDING CAVERNS to put in your weekly MANDATORY VOLUNTEER HOURS, which is necessary for trolls of your JADE PERSUASION. Despite your GENDER IDENTITY that conflicts with you caste, you are VERY LOYAL TO THE EMPIRE. You work TWO OTHER JOBS: YOU’RE A PACIFLAYER AND A MERCENARY FOR HIRE. Despite being a well respected PACIFLAYER, you’re rather SHIT at your job. Instead of offering ANY ACTUAL ADVICE, you usually just tell your clients that LIFE SUCKS. This might be why you only have THREE CLIENTS. Whatever. It’s just a QUICK CASH GRAB anyway. You much prefer HITTING SHIT and PROTECTING THOSE ABOVE YOU. 

But now for the things you’ve...MISSED. You were hired to GUARD A POLITICAL TWERP as he gave a speech as a FAVOR FOR HIS KISMESIS, but that was at 9. You were supposed to HAVE AN EARLY APPOINTMENT with one of your CLIENTS before her SHOW, but that was at 11! And of course, WORST OF ALL, your FLUSHED CRUSH was turning 9 sweeps today (Meaning you only have another sweep to confess your feelings…), and you were supposed to TROLL HIM before HIS SHIFT. AND MAYBE CONFESS. But that STARSHIP HAS SAILED. FUCK. 

So clearly, If the KISMESIS doesn’t kill you, your CRUSH WILL. 

Your troll tag is venterousHeadway (VH) and -}=>Your quirk is a li77le bi7 da7ed, bu7 you’ve never been able 7o come up wi7h some7hing be77er.-}=>

What will you do?

** Mynari: Go batshit => **

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

** Shieldbug: Calm Down your boy => **

Shielddad has dealt with your hoofshittery for nearly nine sweeps now. And he knows that the only way to stop your nonsense is to give you a hard shake. Unfortunately, as a Shieldbug, he doesn’t have the best grasping qualities. So shoving you into your shelves full of spiky figurines in the middle of a panic attack will have to do. Curse his lack of opposable nubs. 

** Mynari: Calm your Rumble spheres => **

Alright, ok. Breathe. All you have to do is message all three of them quickly before you miss the last omniscuttlebuggy to the breeding caverns.  
You can clean up the mess your lusus made later. 

** Mynari: Open your Palmhusk => **

You don’t find it professional to keep trollian on your husktop, as that’s strictly for important things, such as your Paciflayer clientele documents and the outrageous online games your crush makes you play. Oh no. It seems like your very important client has messaged you already.

** Mynari: Read SC’s Trollings => **

> sphericalConflagration [SC] started trolling venterousHeadway [VH]  
SC: Hello M!ster Pac!flayer! ! just wanted to say that !’m on my way to your off!ce now and am soooooooo look!ng forwards to our sess!on ton!ght <|:)~  
SC: !’m at your off!ce now! But you’re not here?? !’m the one who can turn !nv!s!ble s!lly <|:P! Where are you?~  
SC: ! even brought you some frozen grubcream... !t’s all melty now <|:(~  
SC: ! hope everyth!ng !s ok!! D!d you have to watch some grubs or someth!ng <|:?~  
SC: The n!ce ol!ve lady who works at the front desk sa!d you hadnt been !n all day.... !’m really worr!ed now!!!!!!!!~  
SC: Well... ! guess !’ll head h!ve now... please message me !f you’re not culled <|:(((~  
sphericalConflagration [SC] ceased trolling venterousHeadway [VH] 

Oh my mother grub, you are the worst troll alive. You absolutely broke her heart.

** Mynari: Beg for Redemption => **

> [VH] started trolling sphericalConflagration [SC]  
VH: -}=>>Hello, Mrs. Ciecie. I’m very sorry I seem 7o have... overslep7. I will accep7 any punishmen7 someone of your s7a7ure deems wor7hy of a fuck up like myself.-}=>>

Real smooth, Mynari. Real smooth.

** Mynari: Check your other messages => **  
Oh, thank the mother grub. The political twerp and your flushed crush haven’t messaged you yet. You can only hope that the twerp forgot about you...but for TT, you should probably message him.

** Myarni : Troll TT => **

> [VH] started trolling trustedTributum [TT]  
VH: -}=>...hello, Makroy.-}=> 

There! Simple, efficient, calm and- oh fuck he messaged you back immediately.

** => **

> [VH] started trolling trustedTributum [TT]  
VH: -}=>...hello, Makroy.-}=>  
TT: HOW. FU9KING. DARE. YOU.  
TT: DON’T YOU DARE PU11 THAT FU9KING PA9IF1AYER 1USUS1OAD ON ME TODAY, YOU, YOU!,  
TT: 911EAR1Y,  
TT: 91EAR1Y! YOU 9AN’T FU9KING HAND1E A SIMP1E ASS 9OMMITMENT AS “HEY 1ET’S 9HE9K UP ON MAKROY ON HIS WRIGG1ING DAY” BUT OHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO  
TT: THE FUTURE 9ARETAKERS OF OUR GRUBS, 1ADIES AND GENT1EFU9KS.  
TT: ABSO1UTE1Y FU9KING DIS9  
TT: SHIT I’M BEING 9A11ED IN.  
TT: THIS. IS NOT. OVER. 

You are, on a galactic scale, fucked.

** Mynari: Depression eat => **  
Is it depression eating when you’re really just getting a snack before work and are sad? Who cares. You head down to your sustenanceblock and start enjoying some grubgrain. The perfect start to a subjugulated day!  
Man this shit tastes like ass. Not liked you’d...know what ass tastes like. Ugh.

** Shieldbug: Guard the hive => **  
Your lusus does enjoy sitting in front of the door of your hive, shielding you both from the outside world and from the dreaded doormat. His horn scratches the sustenance containment units he likes to sit between, but you don’t really mind. The sound of the fake frondpulp getting scratched has honestly become soothing to you at this point.

** Mynari: Contemplate => **  
Well, you’ve fucked up two of your relationships with trolls higher than you, do what’s two more? That political twerp and his cuckoo kismesis can’t be *that* much worse...right?

** Remember who you’re talking about. => **  
Yes. Yes it can be. It can be so much worse. 

** => **  
Hold on...what’s that smell? It smells like… gasoline?

** Mynari: Look out the gaze panel=> **  
That is definitely a clown shaped robot flying down at you, propelled by rocket boots. Fuck. 

** OH FUCK IT HAS A LAZER=> **  
SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

** Shieldbug: Defend. Your. Boy.=> **  
-it? Before your eyes your lusus dives in front of the beam as it smashes through your sustenanceblock gaze panel. His hard carapace blocks the shot, but sends him skidding back, behind you and the table. For a moment you can’t see the robot that caused it…

** CD: ENTER => **  
But then, floating gently from the skies above, descends a robotic clown, dressed in a purple polka dotted suit. It’s wide, fanged smile says more about its intentions then you’d like. Worst of all, is when it starts to speak, that ever unsettling singsong tone.

> carnivalsDarling: MyYYYYyyY darling, aren’t you forgetting about a нeartbroken little someone? 

Tonight is going to be a very, very long night. 


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or somehow, things get worse.

**Mynari: Recap =>**  
Ok, ok. This is fine. The political twerp’s Kismesis just sent a Carnival’s Darling after you, the latest robotic brainchild of the Church. Only the deadliest and most cunning AI you’ve ever seen. Well, it’s not like you’ve never seen this Darling before, at least.

This doesn’t mean you’re any less boned, however.

**Mynari: Attempt conversation =>**  
Mynari:-}=>Ah, Harlen. I7’s ah, a pleasure.-}=>

CD: Myni dearest! Isn’t it? It’s soOOoOOOO good to see you again. Нeнeнe. Did you rest up well sweetie pie?

Mynari: -}=>Yes, I did. I do really apologize for my grave error...-}=>

CD: Oн come now Myni! Wнile it was a ratнer GRAVE error, can’t I at least нave some fun before I turn you into a pile of greEEeeEeEn slime?

Mynari: -}=>I...suppose i7 is. Deal wi7h me how you see fi7.-}=>

Makroy, if you can somehow read my mind, I love you. a fuckton.

**CD: Give the punchline =>**

CD: Myni...really? Are you TнAt motнerfucking dumb? I’m tнe one tнat put you to sleep for soOOoOOOO long, sweetpusнer.

CD: I tнougнt tнat joke was so obvious even someone like YoOOoOOOOu could get it! Нeнeнe

CD: I just wanted you to know tнat my dear master greatly appreciated you! You sнould нave seen tнat political twerp’s face wнen no one sнowed up to нis speecн, not even нis bodyguards!

CD: Anyway, toнdaloo! 

CD: Oн, and PS! Tнe twerp migнt be a little mad at you! If you tell нim we did it, I’ll BreEEeeEeEak your little support column in нalf :)

CD: Bye!

And with that, it rocket-boots up into the dark sky, leaving you alone once more. 

** Mynari: Cope =>**  
You walk over, as if in a trance, to your lusus. Shieldbug shakily walks over to you, nuzzling your leg and chest. Perhaps if he could speak, he’d have some grand speech to comfort you but- You start to cry, he’s going to-

Oh wait. It’s just a shell crack.

**Mynari: Exhale =>**  
Oh thank the mother grub. He’s cracked before, but damn that’s a bad one. You’ll have to contact an old friend and get him a temporary cover for that crack. You give shieldbug a pat on the horn, hopefully he’ll lay down and relax for the night. Now, onto the fact that some crazy clown tried to kill him. Well, not some crazy clown. You know Harlen, or rather CD-Н. It comes to your sessions. You don’t have a damn clue why a carnivalsDarling needs therapy, but it pays well.

Like, really damn well. 

**Mynari: Remember that you need to catch the Omniscuttlebuggy=>**  
Ah, fuck. You hug Shieldbug, careful to avoid squeezing his crack, grab a slice of grubloaf from the loaf containment unit, and run out of your hive.

**Mynari: Just make it=>**  
Loaf in mouth, you just catch the last OmniScuttlebuggy. You quickly scan your Identification Card, which covers your fare too and from the breeding caverns. The perks of being a Jade. You scamper too the midblood section of the buggy, and plop down on the moderately comfortable bench seating as the buggy begins to drive through New Shivercrunch City. 

**=>**  
New Shivercrunch City, the northernmost city on alternia, just south of the Polar Frostbreak, where the reflection from the harsh sun off the radioactive glowing snow makes life nearly impossible for all but the toughest beasts and lusii. On this, the 9th bilunar perigee Of the 1st Dim season’s Equinox, the snow was at its high point. The piles and piles of white glowing shit were covering the streets, the bombed out lowblood quarter which had long since been abandoned was completed untraversable, and delicious Frostleaf flavored everything was available at every public mealblock and grubsteruant. A new sweep had dawned just 8 perigees ago, which meant three things besides the great deal of snow. One, your mother grub’s latest ovulation period was roughly 20 perigees ago, which means the first eggs will soon hatch into grubs. Two, the omniscuttlebuggies can’t travel directly to the breeding caverns due to the snow, so you must get off near the northern edge of town and catch the sledscuttleshuttle. Three, it was election season. The great posters of Violets, Purples, Indigos and the occasional cerulean campaigning for The Kouncil Of Empirical Emenace, or KOEE for short. The KOEE was in charge of running the city, directing drones and interpreting empirical decrees. They were the ones who developed the Divided Transit System, carnivalDarlings, the bombing of the lowblood quarter 2 sweeps ago, and all the exiles of disobedient trolls. Those unlucky trolls that violate Kouncil doctoriene are sent to the southern desert, which completely lacks cover from the sun. The temperature rises to great boiling highs and falls to tundra like weather rapidly, making survival impossible. Well, to most trolls. 

**Mynari: Be shaken from your expositional trance =>**  
SHIT! A loose flier for a re-election campaign slaps against the frost covered gaze panel you were longingly staring out of. RE-ELECT GONYUS HARMON FOR A HARMONIOUS SHIVERCRUNCH! It takes you a moment to read the words, as you were more focused on how damn greasy the troll depicted looked. That was the political twerp that you were supposed to be guarding, and apparently Harlen’s Kismesis. You doubt that Harlen has the processing to have feelings for any troll, so it’s probably whoever controls the Darlings instead. 

Fuck, he looks smug. Whoever has him as a Kismesis is a lucky troll.

** Mynari:Check Palmhusk =>**  
Right, right. You should see if SC or TT messaged you back yet. Looks like they’ve both blown up your trollian, non literally. 

**=>**

> venterousHeadway [VH] started trolling sphericalConflagration [SC]   
VH: -}=>Hello, Mrs. Ciecie. I’m very sorry I seem 7o have..cri7ically overslep7. I will accep7 any punishmen7 someone of your s7a7ure deems wor7hy of a fuck up like myself.-}=>  
SC: OH EM E! YOU’RE OK!!!!!!!!~  
SC: ! was soooooo worr!ed about you :( what happened? D!d an ev!l Mage grubnap you?? D!d they use polymorph and turn you !nto a dracolusus???? ARE YOU ST!LL A DRACOLUSUS???~  
SC: !’ve always wanted to be a dracolusus but my polymorph spell never works!~  
SC: !t’s soooooooo sad! Could you g!ve me t!ps based on what the Mage d!d to you???~  
VH: -}=>I grea7ly apologize, Miss Ciecie, 7here was no dracolusii 7ransforma7ion or dark mages involved. I simply overslep7.-}=>  
SC: Ohhh r!ght you d!d ment!on that huh! Soooooorry. !’m glad you got some sleep though! You’re onl!ne really late!~  
VH: -}=>Oh, usually I’m awake playing 77’s video games. I’m no7 a fan bu7 7hey make him happy so... I pu7 up wi7h 7hem-}=>  
VH: -}=>I’m no7 sure if you know him, he’s qui7e enjoyable company-}=>  
SC: OHHH YOU KNOW TT!! HES SO MUCH FUN!!!~  
SC: Ok he m!ght be a g!gant!c st!ck !n the lawbook but he’s a b!g goof! We’re Tap Tap - Defend the Emp!re budd!es! And somet!mes ! jo!n h!m for h!s law games too!~  
SC: ! beat the last case of Ace Leg!slacerator - Just!ce for All for h!m :)~  
SC: (! don’t have my hat !n that emoj! because !t got blown off from shock!)~  
VH: -}=>Huh. I wouldn’7 have 7hough7 you 7wo have any7hing in common...-}=>  
VH: -}=>Did he,-}=>  
VH: -}=>...-}=>  
VH: -}=>Did he ever men7ion me 7o you?-}=>  
SC: Huh? OH! You must be the jade he’s talk!ng about all the t!me!~  
SC: He matters my Aur!cular sponge clots off about you <|:)~  
SC: ! th!nk he’s pull!ng flush !f you as me! Hehe!~  
VH: -}=>you 7hink he’s WHA7-}=>

SHE THINKS HE’S WHAT??

** Mynari: Check TT’s messages immediately =>**

> TT: THIS. IS NOT. OVER.  
TT: A1RIGHT I’M BA9K AND I’VE 9A1MED DOWN A 1ITT1E BIT  
TT: NOT MU9H BUT A 1ITT1E.  
TT: ...YOU OVERS1EPT AGAIN, DIDN’T YOU. 1OOK, MYNARI. YOU’RE PUSHING YOURSE1F TOO HARD. YOU HAVE 3 FU9KING JOBS P1US YOU STAY UP TI11 DUSK WITH ME EVERY OTHER NIGHT  
TT: AND THAT’S 9OMING FROM ME, WHO DIDN’T TAKE HIS FU9KING WRIGG1ING DAY OOF.  
TT: *OFF  
TT: WHATEVER. DROP SOME SHIT OR I’11 DROP YOUR ASS IS WHAT I’M SAYING. GREEN BEAN.  
TT: IF YOU DON’T MESSAGE ME BA9K IN THE NEXT BIDUODE9IM T1ME DIVISION I’M 9OMING TO YOUR HIVE AND WAKING YOUR DRINKER ASS UP. I KNOW DAMN WE11 IF YOU’RE 1ATE AGAIN THE DRONES WI11 9U11 YOU.

Ah, resorting to anti-jade slurs. He avoids the feminizing ones out of respect, but the slurs are how you know he cares.

** Mynari: Reach the end of the line before you can respond =>**  
Ah, fuck. You get off the OmniScuttlebuggy, and glance around. The sledscuttleshuttle won’t be here for another few moments, so you’ve got time. Huh, looks like there’s a Circle Cull here. 

**Mynari: Enter The Inconvenience Store=>**  
The stale smell of sugary treats mixed with cleaning products fills the air. You’re barely focused as you pour yourself a crushie (You’re not exactly sure what flavor it is, but it’s bright red). And your obviously distracted ass approaches the cashier.

Cashier: Hello sir, welcome to Circle Cull, how May I help you today?

Mynari: -}=>Lis7en, I’m having a bad day, so if you could hurry up wi7h 7he whole gu77erblood boo7licking Speech and le7 me buy 7his crushie so I can ge7 ou7 of 7his backwoods s7ore, I’d really apprecia7e i7.-}=>

Cashier: ...Right away sir! Cash or credit?

You could have sworn you saw her eye twitch as she checked you out. Whatever, you walk out of the store quickly. Sure you were a bit crass, but it’s not like she mattered, right?

**Cashier: Matter =>**  
As that jadeblooded overreaching FUCKWIT leaves your store, you’re close to breaking the fucking counter. How dare they. How fucking DARE THEY. Lowblooded bootlicking?? More like trying to stay the fuck ALIVE! You’re livid, you’re pissed, you're ready to fucking snap- But who are you anyway?

**Enter Name: Gutterblooded Bootlicker=>**  
Not. Funny.

**Enter Name: Sevlev Eekari=>**  
Your name is SEVLEV EEKARI and YOU’RE FUCKING TIRED. At a shocking 9.7 SWEEPS OLD, you’re almost OLD ENOUGH TO BE SHIPPED OUT TO SOME OTHER PLANET OR MILITARY GROUP. Or, much more probably YOU’RE GOING TO STAY A CASHIER AT SOME PORT. FOREVER. This pisses you off. A LOT OF THINGS PISS YOU OFF. As a BRONZEBLOOD, you might have ended up a farmer if you hadn’t been hatched in THE FROZEN BITCHNOOK OF THE PLANET. NOTHING FUCKING GROWS HERE. At least, not naturally. So most bronzebloods like you end up working boring ass jobs like this. Which makes you snappy, tired, and all around REBELLIOUS. Being as CRABBY as you are, you don’t have many friends, though you do manage to KEEP YOUR NUBS in a few social circles. 

As for your INTERESTS, you have few popular ones. You enjoy UNDERGROUND MUSIC, and have learned to play the BASS to keep up with those crunchy baselines. You also enjoy PUNK FASHION, and wear your own fashionable DESIGNS whenever you’re NOT ON THE JOB. You have a FASCINATION WITH ZOMBIE AND APOCALYPTIC movies, and you KNIT occasionally. It’s STABBY SEWING.

Your trolltag is convenientCalamity, and CC: y()u talk in a rather flat, (areful manner.

What will you do?  
**Sevlev: Take a Smoke Break=>**  
You scan a small card from your pocket with the Barcode scanner. This gives you fifteen minutes of legal break time. You only get one every seven perigees, so you better make this count. You step outside the Circle Cull, and light up a Suporette. Typically a clown thing, you know. But you’ve got a hook up, and using it really does help you calm down. It’s not an addiction when you can only light up once a week. 

**Sevlev: Check trollian=>**  
You got your second hand palmhusk when your neighbor got culled. Looks like you’ve got a message from an old buddy, and from your...benefactor. 

**Sevlev: Don’t leave her waiting =>**

> hexedInsurrection [HI] started trolling convenientCalamity [CC]  
HI: >sevlev.<  
HI: >it’s time.<  
CC: y()u’re never very talkative, huh  
CC: what is it this time.  
HI: >you saw him. didn’t you. the mohawk wearing jade. with the scar over his eye.<  
CC: what ab()ut him.  
HI: >666,000 caegers. credit. to your account.<  
CC: f()r what? that’s m()re than y()u’ve ever ()ffered me. this must be fu(king imp()rtant.  
HI: >he will return to your shop. when he does. ask if he has continued the line.<  
HI: >if he says yes. report to me.<  
CC: and if he says n()?  
HI: >kill him.<  
HI: >then report to me.<  
hexedInsurrection [HI] stopped trolling convenientCalamity [CC]

Fucking hell. Culling that guy? He was an asshole, so you suppose he might deserve it. It’s still out of the fucking blue, though.  
**Sevlev: Check on EA=>**  
Ah, EA’s messaged you. You two have been best friends since wrigglerhood. Wonder how she’s doing with this heavy snowfall. But unfortunately, your foot slips on the ice as you go to flick away your suporette’s ash, leading to you dropping your Palmhusk. As you go to pick it up, you notice something.

Oh, fuck no.  
**Sevlev: Watch your Two Wheel Device be ticketed =>**  
Are you kidding? This fucking, ugh this tealblooded fucker ticketed you again! You know damn well your device can be chained there, there’s another fucking device right next to it! But ohhh no, that’s a teal’s device, so of course it’s fine… fucking hell. 

**Sevlev: Make Him Pay=>**  
There is no way on this shithole of a planet you’re letting this asswipe get away with this. Not tonight. You flick your suporette away, and storm towards the fucker’s buggy while he’s distracted ticketing other lowbloods.

** Sevlev: Key his buggy=>**  
You don’t have keys, dipshit. However, you do have a strifespecibus. Chainsawkind, to be exact. 

**Sevlev: Go Street Fighter Bonus Stage On The Buggy=>**  
This will probably take the rest of your weekly break, but you don’t care. You’ve needed to get some aggression out for a while.

**Mynari: Arrive at the caverns=>**  
You enjoyed your crushie as the sledscuttleshuttle brought you out of the main city, Northward to near the border of the Polar Frostbreak. The Triple S drove down into the icy caves, through a supervised gate that was really just a hole in a glacier, before you were let out. And that’s where you are now, walking through the ice caves of the glacier, preceding downwards to the breeding caverns. You pass several small hives, for young Jades that live here before they gain their own hive. The adults live far deeper down. You’ve never seen one. As much as you’d like to answer TT, you have to stay professional. 

**Mynari: Slip=>**  
Aaaand you just fell down the icy steps, sliding directly into the cavern floor. Ouch. No matter, you stand up and grab your clipboard from the rack, signing your name on the hour tracking spreadsheet. Something about the rigid lines with blue pen reminds you of TT. Ugh, you’ve got it bad. 

**Mynari: Begin your job=>**  
You’ve been assigned to the fourth floor, quadrant thirteen. You sit in the assigned chair, pull out the assigned pen, and wait for the grubsacks to burst open. It’s impossible to tell a troll’s blood color before they hatch, so tracking the color of each individual troll is vitally important. Your eyes glance over to the buttons on the wall. There were two. The Mutant button, which summons a drone to cull the mutant that had just hatched. And… the Fuschia button. It’s been over forty weeps since an heiress had been hatched anywhere on alternia. People are starting to get worried. Never mind that now. It’s time to begin the count, the eggs are starting to shake.

**Sevlev: Watch the miracle of life =>**  
The first troll that hatches is a small scrawny looking Jadeblood. It crawls out of its sack, then flops on its back immediately. You scribble down it’s color, then determine its gender. Usually you don’t have to, but “Male” jades and Fuschias are classified as mutants. Nevermind you being the exception. But no, this girl is good to go. You give her a pat on the head, and let her crawl around while her hatchmates emerge. 

Five rusts, a gold that nearly blew your head off with a psionic sneeze, two olives, a cerulean, two bronzes, a sleepy looking purple blood, and a teal. A good hatch all in all, you watch contently as the grubs scurry around. 

But then the final 14th sack begins to quiver. You wrote that one off, it looked too small to hatch, but it seemed to be defying expectations. 

**=>**  
From out of the sack comes, by far, one of the tiniest grubs you’ve ever seen, it’s so small, with sweet little curly tipped horn nubs. It’s-

Oh. 

Oh my sweet mother grub. 

It’s. Fuschia.

**Mynari: Hold your future ruler =>**  
It’s. It’s Fuschia! It’s the new heiress! You scoop it up and quickly check it’s bulge and nook. Your eyes are not deceiving you. It, She is a female Fuchsia. She’s the new heiress. After so many sweeps you’ve- you’re going to raise her until she’s taken by the Royal lusus. Oh my fucking empress you’re going to raise a heiress!

**Mynari: Remember the button =>**  
Right, right, the button! You have to alert the higher ups! You’re going down in history! You sprint towards the button, but yet again, you slip on the icy floor. Ouch. Your Palmhusk skids out of your pocket across the ice as the wind is knocked out of you.

**Mynari: Grab the Husk=>**  
You grab your Palmhusk, but…  
Someone you don’t know has trolled you. You read the messages through the notification pop up.

**=>**

> hexedInsurrection [HI] started trolling venterousHeadway [VH]  
HI: >you. jadeblood.<  
HI: >you saw her didn’t you. the new, beautiful heiress.<  
HI: >now tell me. what will it take for you to cull her where she lays.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger! If you have any non spoiler questions, feel free to ask in the comments!


End file.
